Doors are commonly provided in homes, buildings, and other similar structures to allow for access to such structures. Doors commonly include key locks by which a door may be locked or unlocked and door handles by which the door may be opened and closed. When a door is positioned in poor lighting, such as after sunset or when a door is located in a hallway or other location lacking natural or artificial light, it may be challenging to lock or unlock and open or close a secured door. It is desirable to develop novel and improved apparatus for illuminating doors to facilitate the locking or unlocking and opening or closing of a door.